The Tall Tale of Lucas
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: Loki finally gets to meet his son. One decade too early.


**Unbeta-Proceed with caution.**

* * *

Asgard was in complete state of excitement, Loki didn't know whether to hate it or join in.

It wasn't that he didn't want this to happen for his brother, not at all. He love Thor regardless of what other people thought and really shouldn't his opinion matter? Why didn't his Father ask for his opinion?

If he was being honest with himself, and no one else because really no one else wanted to hear it, Thor wasn't ready to be king. He was still too young, too reckless, still jumping at any confrontation and even though Asgard was regarded as a warriors realm that didn't mean they couldn't have diplomacy.

It was no matter though since Loki had a plan. It was a good plan too, the only problem Loki worried about was the execution. Loki didn't know if the reflective surface of water would be enough though he could only hope.

Having found the spell in a book he could clearly see had hardly been used in centuries it had taken him, in his opinion, too long to gather all the ingredients necessary and he grew fretful of not finishing in time but alas three nights before his brother's coronations, the spell was complete. Some more incantations here and there and he would be done.

With some trepidation he requested one of the guards outside his chambers to fetch his brother, who he knew was probably just finishing his early morning training.

Looking over the book again, he breathed softly memorizing the words he needed, no sooner did he put the book down that Thor practically ran into the room.

"You requested to see me brother?"

"Indeed, sit I have something to show you."

Thor stepped forward but stopped abruptly a few steps away from Loki when he noticed the circle of runes his brother was sitting on. Loki smirked wide at his brother's apprehension, Thor knew perfectly well Loki plus spells equal trouble.

"Be not scared brother, it is but a simple spell." Thor still looked doubtful of his brother's words but gingerly sat down next to Loki without touching the runes.

Loki pointed to the basin fill with water resting in from of him inside the circle.

"This will show us what it is to come." Loki watched Thor as realization drawn upon his brother.

"Why?" From the all the questions Loki expected, the why was the most difficult for him to confess, so instead he used one of the few gifts he had been given.

"I find myself curious about my future. Nothing will go wrong, I promise." Lying had always been easy. The trust his brother gave him even when Loki knew he was nothing but lies; was not.

Of course the spell was not for him but to show Thor how disastrous his receiving of the crown could be. If by chance the outlook of the future was positive, well then Loki would not lose either way. The way he saw it no one could lose.

Giving Thor a brief nod to signal the beginning of the spell, Loki began chanting under his breath.

Nothing happened at first, there were no images upon the water. No indication the spell had taken root.

Just as Loki was beginning to doubt his abilities to bring the spell alive, the earth beneath them began to shake.

"Brother, move!" Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and moved him out the circle of runes as quickly as possible without disrupting any of the spell's ingredients.

Loki fought against his brother's hold but between the shaking and Thor's strength he was weak and Thor dragged him all the way to his chambers doors. Right before Thor opened the door to shout for the guards, or at least Loki assumed he was, the shaking stopped.

Thor finally let Loki go and Loki took his chance to pull away from his brother and back to the runes, he peeked into the basin only to see the water wasn't reflective anything but the container's bottom.

Loki ran a frustrated hand through his hair because the spell had work in some capacity and they had missed it. He walked back to Thor intend on giving him a piece of his mind about disrupting the spell when it had clearly work but to his surprise Thor was paler than Loki had ever seen him. Dread filled Loki and he feared something had happened to his brother in the small moment he left him alone.

"Thor, what is the matter?"

"Loki there is something moving in your bed."

Loki immediately tensed and moved slowly to turn around to face his bed, looking around his tunic for the knives that were next to his bed. He faintly wondered where Mjolnir was, but he assumed his brother had left it in his own chambers.

Both brothers now faced the more than accommodating bed where something was moving under the messy covers, Loki still tensed wonder what he could have possibly summoned with his spell seeing it was a spell to see rather than to bring, numerous different kinds of monsters ran through his head but he couldn't settle on one that could scare his brother so.

As if to answer his thought, Thor spoke.

"Loki... I think... I saw a babe."

Loki turned to look at his brother as if had sprouted another head and with some of Loki's more creative spells, he could. Loki glared at his brother for no better reason than he could before turning back to the bed. Taking a deep breath Loki raised a finger to his lips motioning Thor to stay silent before he walked over slowly to his bed. He sidestepped the runes which was just a couple of steps away from his bed and slowly peeked at the moving mass on his bed. He poked the moving mass and it stopped moving for a second before letting out a cry, Loki choked on air as he recognize the cries of a child.

Without hesitation Loki frantically moved the covers of the bed before seeing something green and white underneath, as soon he removed all the covers he was left with a small child wrapped loosely in an emerald blanket.

The child appeared to be kicking at air, unfazed by the danger of suffocation he had just endured. Loki poked its stomach and the child let out a small giggle, looking around experimentally. The child seemed to approve of his surroundings if the little noises coming of his mouth were any indication. Loki felt a smile tug at his lips, the child hadn't seen him yet and Loki feared once he did he would wail again.

Loki took a second to examine the baby as Thor made his way to them, having lost fear for the small child, Loki vow to make as much fun of him as possible for it. The child had pale skin, a head full of dark brown hair, and most startlingly to Loki, light green eyes like his own. Loki dismissed the similarities between them and instead focused on the strange garment the child seemed to be covered in, except for his head the child seemed to be covered in a green and white garment depicting strange animals singing and dancing.

"How..." Thor attempted to poke the child just like Loki had done but in a curious fit of protectiveness Loki slapped his hand away, Thor looked at his brother with a startled look but Loki merely went back to staring at the child which was still staring at around the room.

Loki tensed the moment he saw the child take notice of them, he was prepare for the fear of strangers to drive the child to hysterics instead the child looked at them, paused for a second and laughed extending his arms and raising his hands towards Loki, clenching and unclenching his little fists. With trepidation Loki realized the child wanted to be picked up.

Loki gave his brother a look, a silent question and Thor merely simply shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's unhelpful gesture before approaching the child, he debated about how he was going to attempt to pick him up since the only experience he had with children were nonexistent, taking a lead from what he had seen his Mother do he extended his hands under the child's arms and shoulders and lift it him up.

The child squealed and gurgled at the joy of being picked up hands extending as if to touch Loki's face, who had him at arm's length. Loki slowly brought him closer to his face so he could touch it and he closed his eyes when the child's chubby finally made contact with his cheeks, Loki was unable to stop the smile that followed.

Because Loki was so entranced on the child's actions he missed the way his brother slipped out of the room.

* * *

_Sometime in the future _

"Come on Man of Iron is that the best you can do?" Loki laughed as Tony Stark also known as Iron Man struggled to get back on his feet.

From the sidelines Clint snickered and Natasha smiled at the interaction between the two idiots in front of her. Steve remained impassive, trying to assess the best fighting moves of both men.

Loki smirk at the way Tony gave up and simply laid on the gym's padded floor.

"You will pay for this rock of ages." Tony groaned from the floor.

"Maybe this will teach you not to anger me tin man." Loki called back as he went to join Clint and Natasha. Steve gave Loki a curt nod before going to make sure Tony was okay.

Clint gave him a high five and Natasha just laughed at the way Tony refused to get up. The trio made their way back to Loki's floor where Darcy and Luke waited for him. Loki gave an involuntary smile at the thought of his wife and child, Clint nudged him for his sappiness.

The sight that greeted him just made the smile wider. Darcy was on their couch, Luke on her legs while she rested a picture book on her knees so he could touch the pictures. Without missing a beat Darcy closed the book and placed it on the table in front of her before standing up with Luke in her arms.

Loki met her half way, giving her a brief but intense kiss before taking Luke from her.

"Clint, lunch is in the oven." Before Clint could move over to the small but practically kitchen, Darcy raised her hand to stop him. "But remember the rest of us have to eat too."

Clint gave her a suffering look before walking to the kitchen. Darcy and Natasha retreated to Luke's bedroom so Darcy could show Natasha all the things she had bought Luke, leaving Loki alone with his son.

Loki sat down on the couch putting Luke on his lap and picking the picture book Darcy had left behind. Pointing things to his son every once in a while Loki spent the next ten minutes interacting with Luke.

Luke started hitting the picture book excitedly, Loki let out a laugh when he realize it was a hawk. Picking Luke up, he entered the kitchen only to find Clint stuffing his face on lasagna. Loki rolled his eyes and put Luke down on his chair before grabbing some baby food, when he started feeding Luke (a disaster in the making as it always was, it was at moments like this he felt sorry for his mother because Loki could only imagine how he had behaved as a child) Clint finally finished eating.

"I want to do it." Clint practically shoved his hand on Loki's face as he made a dive for the spoon in Loki's hand. It was at moments like this Loki hated being on the 'good' side since he couldn't do anything to Clint. "I mean how hard could it be?"

Sensing revenge Loki made a disapproving face before getting up and motioning Clint to sit, once Clint was settled in front of Luke, Loki settled himself with a plate of lasagna at the other side of the kitchen island hoping for minimal damage to his person.

As he watched in amusement as Clint attempted to feed his child making train noises and all those midgardians things Darcy like to do too, he waited for the small amount of magic Luke was already developing to make an appearance. Thankfully no one knew the magic his son was showing yet but himself and his wife and Loki had spent no small amount of time teaching Luke small tricks his mind could comprehend.

Like...

Loki burst out laughing when Luke extended his hands wide and made the applesauce explode all over Clint's face, this is how Darcy and Natasha found them four seconds later when they walked through the kitchen door, Loki laughing insanely over Clint's applesauce filled face and Luke looking at his Father in amusement.

"Loki!" Darcy wasted no time in screaming and Loki flinched.

"Darcy have you look at the time? It is time for Luke's nap." Saying so Loki made a quick hand motion cleaning the mess around the kitchen, except for Clint's face before picking Luke up from his chair and bypassing Natasha, who looked beyond amused and an angry looking Darcy who he had no doubt would make him pay later.

Once in the safety of his son's room Loki let the last of his chuckles died down, Luke looked at him with amusement from his perched on his father's hip.

"Good boy." Loki gave his son a small kiss on his forehead before walking over to the rocking chair and calling a spoon and another small container of applesauce. He fed Luke in silence for a few minutes before Loki noticed Luke was getting restless and before Luke decided to amuse himself again with the applesauce Loki vanished it away and got up to put Luke in his crib.

Loki was setting the green blanket his mother had knitted for Luke on his son's small form when Darcy walked in the room, walked to the small light on the far corner of the room and turned it on. Like every time he saw it Luke stared in wonder at all the stars and constellations showing all around the room. Darcy had begged him after watching an episode of Doctor Who to make something that would show stars and moons in a realistic way and Loki had obliged, making the night sky of Asgard so that his son could have a small piece of his father's home wherever they were.

Loki felt Darcy's arms circle around his waist and leaned back into her touch.

"That was mean." Darcy murmured against his back and Loki gave a little laugh of amusement.

"Indeed, though I hardly expect you to punish the child." Said child was trying to roll over to reach one of the teddy bears with little success since the blanket was proving to be of great hindrance. Luke looked at his parents as if asking for help but neither Loki or Darcy moved to help him, sensing his parents' unobliging nature, he kicked the blanket off and rolled over to the end of the crib and triumphantly snatched the teddy bear. His moment of triumph was short lived as his mother plucked the bear from his hands, his eyes swelled up with tears and Loki felt a little bad for his son but Darcy was already storming out of the room and Loki gave Luke another kiss on the forehead and settled him down again, this time he made sure to add some dancing bears to the constellations and stars still going around the room.

Luke looked up in delight and Loki exit his bedroom.

He understood why Darcy was upset but the fact that she was taking it so seriously was worrisome.

When he found her she was standing impatiently in front of the elevator, the up button shining brightly.

"My love, were you not mad at my person a second ago?"

"That was before I saw this stupid bear."

The bear in this case wore a miniature replica of the iron man suit, which was all fine and well since his son possessed more than one toy related to the Avengers in some capacity, the difference with the bear was that Tony Stark had decided to install some of his own technological modifications which meant electricity which to a new mother like Darcy meant things that went boom.

And in Stark's case this was more than frighteningly true.

"Jarvis would you mind keeping an eye on Luke while I kill your creator?"

"_With pleasure Mrs. Lewis." _The machine's response was as unexpected as it was unsettling.

Loki ignored the title the machine had given his wife because it reminded him how he had taken her name upon their marriage in Midgard if only to ease her mind about silly things like last names. However his bravery did not mean he did not get less amount of grieve for it, his new and shiny Midgard documentation now proclaimed him Loki Lewis.

He would never admit it to anybody but he liked the change because he no longer felt like an Odinson and he was never a Laufeyson but he was more than sure he belonged to Darcy and taking her last name made him _hers_.

They stormed into the floor christened as the common area and Loki was glad to see most of the Avengers were there to see Stark's humiliation.

He also noted Clint giving him the evil eye while cleaning his face, Loki would have to remember to give Luke an extra helping of his favorite applesauce for a job well done.

Darcy wasted no time in hitting the already sore Stark with the teddy bear while shouting at him about safety and babies and drooling and Loki could have sworn Banner had been taking a picture not a second ago.

"Loki get me my taser." She wasn't hitting Stark anymore but the enraged look on her face was still there and Loki confirmed what he had suspected for a while now.

The good news of his confirmation did nothing to help the situation however and before Loki could proceed to calm the waters the machine spoke:

"_I sense a disturbance in the atmosphere, located in the Lewis floor."_

Loki looked at his wife and he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

_Luke_

The last he saw as he grabbed his wife's hand and teleported to their floor was a pair of spies springing into action and Stark talking hurriedly with Jarvis.

When he open his eyes to see his son's room the hope in his heart vanished and Darcy's cry of despair mirrored his own silent one.

* * *

It took Loki some time to realize his oaf of a brother was missing and his only hope was that he had gone directly to their father.

By now though Thor had been gone quite some time and Loki, scared of involuntary injuring the child, had lay it down on his bed where he had found it.

The laughter from the child had stopped and now the only thing that he would do was stare at Loki as if confused. Loki found himself staring back with an equal amount of confusion and so by the time his family had enter his chambers, they were greeted with the sight of him having an intense staring contest with a babe.

Loki had not been in one since his own childhood but he found it no less intimidating since the last time he played it.

"Loki." Loki broke eye contact with the child and turned to face his father and mother, a sheepish looking Thor behind them.

"I know not what has happened, the spell I was attempting to cast seems to have gone...berserk." _Childish_ he wanted to say. He felt a hysterical laugh at the back of his throat because the entire situation seemed beyond ridiculous but laughing about something so serious in front of his father could get him something a little more severe than just a scolding.

His mother walked towards the bed and peeked at the babe with a soft smile, the child looked at her for an instant before extending his hands to be pick up. Frigga did as bid and carefully maneuvered the child into her arms, the smile on her face grew wider when she saw the emerald blanket on his bed and she coo at the child.

Loki would never admit it but he felt a little jealous of his mother for bonding with the child he had brought to their presence.

He had no time to brood about it however as his father motion him to the runes on the floor and the still open spell book residing with them. Loki attempted to explain what he had been trying to do, at least what he told Thor he had been trying to do, his father remained impassive however and Loki knew he didn't believe him.

"Father I am more than sure the entire incident can be erased if we can find the root of the problem, I know not why the child appeared however and I can only imagine someone is upset at his absence." He hoped the child was not from Asgard because the problems that could pose would have consequences but then stealing a child from another realm was just as bad.

"But Loki I do not believe that will be necessary." Loki turned to see his mother examining the blanket the child had been wrapped in while still maintaining a firm hold of the child. The child however was squirming and raising his hands towards him and Loki felt a little bewildered knowing the child would prefer him to the warmth of Frigga.

"I beg your pardon Mother?" Loki walked closer to them, unsure if he just wanted to help settle the child who was squirming harder by the second or look at the blanket his mother seemed captivated by.

"Well you made a spell to learn about your future, is that not so?" As if sensing his inner struggle, Frigga surrender the child to him and Loki fumbled a little trying to settle the babe in a comfortable manner for both of them. His mother settled his arms around the child, one holding him by the legs while the other settled on the child's back.

Satisfied with a job well done, Frigga walked towards her husband with the blanket in her arms. Loki was puzzled but the child kept making small noises and he smiled every time the child would hit him with his tiny hands, the child would giggle and then look up at him to make sure he was watching.

Loki found that he could not stop watching, not even he wanted to.

"Brother." Loki was startled by Thor's voice coming behind him and he scolded himself for forgetting his brother was there.

Thor looked torn about something and while their parents conversed, Loki found having a bit of a silent argument with Thor although he did not know what the actual argument was about, he did know letting Thor near a thing so fragile as a child was probably a bad idea.

Before Thor could say anything at all, Loki found himself standing between his mother and father, confused and holding the child tightly to his chest.

"My son." His father's voice was serious though Loki could detect a trace of...humor?

"It appears the spell you invoked to see your future has worked." Odin helped Frigga opened the blanket on the bed and then they both stepped back.

"How so?" Loki did not see what was so special about the blanket but his mother smiled at him before taking the child back from his arms.

"Have a look for yourself son and tell me what you see."

Loki gave his father a skeptical look before bending down and taking a look, he did not see anything at first but then the candles in his bedroom caught a small breeze and the embroidery on the blanket shined brightly, what Loki had presumed to be an intricate design around the edges were actually words.

_Lucas Lokison_

Loki turned to look at the child in his mother's arms and for the first time he took account of what he refused to see before. The child had his nose, his pale white skin and most importantly the same green eyes.

The child, Lucas, smiled at him and Loki returned the smile even though he felt wrecked inside.

"One day, it seems, I will make a blanket for my grandson and what a beautiful grandson he will be." His mother told him and Loki absentmindedly nodded his head.

Loki felt himself rear back and taking a seat on his bed, weak at the knees, he tried to think about what he had done.

His son was here, his future son who was being handed from one grandparent to the next with a very dumbfounded uncle on the side, and Loki felt himself rubbing his hands together in that nervous habit he had dropped long ago. He had no idea what to do, his future self must be going insane and...

He stopped that train of thought because then he would have to think about someone else entirely, that of course being his future child's mother.

Loki watched as his father smiled fondly at the child, a smile he himself had never seen from his father. Loki thought that at least his future offspring would get the affection from Odin that he did not.

"Loki come here." His mother beckon him and Loki decided to go with the flow of things, he decided not to be nervous about the babe with his features and most importantly he decided not to worry on how they were going to put him back.

"We have decided to leave the Lucas in your care, I will study the book more carefully and I will try to find a solution. Thor you will go about your daily routine and you most not divulge this to another soul am I understood?" Both Loki and his brother nodded, though Loki didn't know what he would do alone with Lucas.

Odin and Thor left the room together and Loki was left with an excited Frigga and a smiling Lucas.

* * *

Loki didn't notice when the rest of the Avengers came in, he didn't acknowledge Stark still talking to the machine at a rapid pace clad in his iron man suit. He did however acknowledge Natasha taking a still sobbing Darcy from his arms and hugging her tightly to her own body.

Natasha sent him a look which asked him to do _something_.

"Loki." The captain put a solid hand to his shoulder and Loki looked at him and noticed that Steve looked determined and calculating and Loki vaguely remembered that the captain had worked under similar situations. "Jarvis told us he didn't see anybody, we're too high up to be a breaking in and there is no sign to suggest it. Jarvis also mentioned a disturbance in the atmosphere that would suggest something supernatural in nature, video also suggest this as...Luke simply vanishes from his crib."

Loki knew what Steve was trying to hint at and not saying another word, he stood over the empty crib and tried to locate the magical signature of the being that took his son.

What he found shocked him.

The protection charms he had over his son's room and crib were still there, pulsing and reacting but they hadn't been broken, not ripped to shreds like Loki was expecting to find. Searching deeper, because no one was powerful enough to leave his spells intact except for himself, he found that the magical signature he had been looking for not only resembled his own but he found that it felt pretty much the same, it was younger and a tad more immature but still his.

He stood over the crib and tried to find a way anybody could have copied his own magic but found that it wasn't possible, no magic was the same. The only way to explain this was to assume he had done it and not only him but a younger version of himself.

He turned around to face the Avengers and his wife, he was thankful she was fine and looking ready to taser someone but that was his Darcy, strong and resilient.

"I'm afraid only one solution has been presented to me." He winced and thought of the fact that Heimdall might know more especially since Odin requested he watch over Lucas as a personal favor, and if he did not then his father surely would, Loki did not like to crawl back and ask for help but he would do so for his son.

"Darcy my love, we must go to Asgard."

* * *

Loki had assumed that his mother would be staying to help him take care of Lucas but as soon as his father and brother left, she set out to teach him the basics of taking care of a babe.

"But I...I am not sure..." His mother did not allowed him to finish as she settled the baby on the blanket resting on the bed.

"Loki you are marvelous at adapting and this is your _son, _you will do just fine."

Loki was incline to believe her but as Lucas' eyes filled with tears, he was not so sure.

"What is wrong with him?" Loki fidgeted as the child grew more restless.

"He is probably hungry or ready to rest, or perhaps even both." In Loki's honest opinion his mother looked much too giddy over the prospect of the child being sleepy or hungry.

"I will go to my chambers and find your old things and some food suitable for him." Frigga then did something that amused Loki greatly, she stuck one finger into child's mouth as if searching for something, Lucas seemed content for a moment but when he realized the finger was not food, he started his crying anew.

"Yes I feel a tiny tooth in there, nothing solid but not milk he needs something more full filling, perhaps some mashed peas? I will think of something." His mother rambled as she walked towards his chambers doors.

Before he could utter a word his mother was gone and Loki was left with a crying Lucas, he was thankful for the silent charm in his chambers because he was sure the entire palace would be able to hear the child's cries.

Unsure of what to do and not having the heart to just leave him there crying, Loki carefully picked Lucas up again, slowly and carefully.

Loki lay him down on his arms and awkwardly positioned him so his body would act as a bed, he rocked from side to side and Lucas seemed somewhat appease by the movement though a heavy frown was still on his face.

This is how Frigga found him sometime later, arms sore and a still somewhat awake Lucas in his arms, Loki wasted no time in giving her Lucas back when she requested so.

"Go through that box and see what you can find." Loki did as told while his mother sat on his bed and fed Lucas a bottle of milk.

He tentatively opened the box marked as _Loki _and prepared himself to be hit with a wind of dust but he opened his eyes to see the context of the box was in pristine condition, as if the box had been packed the day before.

The first thing he saw was a rattle, the blue paint was chipped but the rattle still felt smooth to the touch and it still rattled when he shook it. The box had clothes too, in all colors though Loki found himself reaching for a green tunic that felt soft and smelled of roses, most of the clothes would fit Lucas and Loki send his mother a thankful smile.

Lucas was asleep now, still sucking on the rubber nipple from the bottle his grandmother was helping him hold, Loki sat down next to his mother and watched as Lucas opened his eyes for a second only to close them again. Lucas did this a few more times before he finally stopped eating, Loki arranged the pillows according to his mother's specifications before she gently lay the child down.

His mother guided him to his small parlor where she spoke in low voices.

"It has been a tiring day for him. Be mindful he will not be sleeping long." At Loki's wide gaze, Frigga gave a small laugh and Loki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He did not finish eating, there is more food in the bag I left on your working desk. If he needs changing...well I am sure you will figure that out as well."

Tears gathered at the edge of her eyes and she waved him away when he tried to console her. "I am fine. He is so beautiful Loki, just like his papa."

Loki couldn't resist the warming on his cheeks and with last kiss to his brow, his mother was gone and he was left with his son.

* * *

After saying their thanks to their friends, Loki and Darcy made their way to New Mexico via teleportation which Darcy insisted he did not do to save energy but Loki knew time was of essence and even though it drained him Loki did not care.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

Loki held tightly to Darcy as he felt the energy of the Bifrost take them away.

Opening his eyes in the newly constructed observatory, Loki saw Heimdall standing with his family.

"Darcy!" Jane was quick to pull Darcy into a bone crushing hug and Loki felt the warmth of his wife leave his fingertips.

His sobbing mother pulled him into a gentle hug and Loki felt somewhat settled knowing he was home.

Before he knew it, Thor was at his back and taking him and their mother into a three way hug and Loki let out a small sob of frustration at not having his son with him. He would not break down, not yet, not until they found Luke and his whole family was together again.

Odin waited until all the hugs were broken and Loki and Darcy were finally by each others' side to speak.

"Heimdall was not able to locate the cause of Lucas disappearance, however it matters not as I, Odin All Father, know what happened and most importantly how to fix it."

* * *

Loki lay down next to his son, trying not to disturb his slumber.

Lucas twitched as the bed was disturbed but did not awaken and Loki let out a sigh of relief, he extended his hand and touched the soft skin of his son's cheek tenderly and marvel at his creation.

Loki did not think or even dreamed about such a thing as having a family, he knew Thor was expected to marry and give an heir to the kingdom. Loki for his part was suppose to be an adviser to the king and although marrying the second prince of Asgard was nothing to scoff at, he also knew no maiden would want him like they wanted his brother, happiness that way seemed almost impossible, so he did not even began to imagine.

The expectations for his life were already low and he refused a political marriage,a loveless marriage was worse than no marriage at all. So instead he would dedicate himself to the things he knew best and leave the future generations to his brother. It was, in his mind, the smart thing to do but also the least painful. That was the way it was suppose to be.

Now, however, his own expectations of the future had been shattered and all it took was this fragile, little thing.

Lucas moved instinctively into his touch and his little tongue slipped between his lips, wetting them.

One day he would find a maiden, a girl who would at least accept some part of him, and she would marry him and bore him a child and Loki was so very confused about who would want to be with him that way.

Loki ran his fingers through his son's left arm until he reached his hand and he played with his tiny fingers, Lucas unconsciously contracted his fingers around Loki's middle finger and held tight as he slept.

Loki did not know when he started talking but he found himself confiding in his child.

"Your grandmother loves you, she has known you for such a small time but being my...son, makes you so special to her. I believe my father feels the same way, though I have imagined not just this morning. Your uncle Thor, he is well meaning but intelligence does not come easy to him and this worries me greatly, this whole thing was for his benefit but I feel I have stolen that from him and took it as my own. Thor, he is not without merit but I do not believe... he is ready but father seems to think and... who am I to change his mind. Father..." He hesitated and almost stopped but he tore his eyes away from the small hand clutching to his finger and found his own eyes staring at him, his son's delicate eyes staring at him silently as if asking him to continue.

So Loki did.

"Father does not love me, not the way he loves Thor. Once he took us to the Vault and told us we could both be kings...but even then Thor was the one chosen and not I. I will never be as strong as Thor or as handsome. The only thing in my possession is my intelligence and my cunning and here it does not matter, perhaps the reason my father dotes on you so is because he believes you could be _more_ than I am...better, more like Thor." Loki felt himself choking up but Lucas squeezed his finger and Loki felt himself relax again. "I wonder about your mother, why would she choose me? Perhaps she did not... I hope she did."

Loki stalled and a fit of emotion he scoot closer to his son until he was close enough to hug him to his chest.

"Who is she? Is she kind? Compassionate? Does she love me?" Loki sat up, taking his son with him. Lucas, in his father's arms, simply made a gibberish noise as if to answer.

"You are correct Lucas, it matters not at this moment. Shall we focus instead on you? I do not know how or why the Norns allow me to have you. I, who is but a shadow, who am I to have something so precious as you? For I know you will be great, greater than I. Kinder perhaps, more handsome, stronger. I have much hope for you Lucas, perhaps that is why you are here, to give this unfortunate soul the only thing he does not have." Lucas did not answer but Loki smiled widely at him all the same.

Feeling somewhat more settled, Loki leaned back on the headboard of his bed and held an awake but silent Lucas to his chest. He continued to talk about himself, about magic, about anything that may entertain his son.

He did not remember falling asleep but he found himself being startled awake by a crying Lucas.

His arms were stiff and his back hurt from leaning against something for so long, Loki gave his son a questioning look before he took a breath and the reason for his son's discomfort became more than obvious.

Loki let Lucas down on the pillows he had been sleeping on and took a step back towards the box his mother had given him, finding a small piece of cloth with metal holders he returned to his bed, where a wailing Lucas waited for him.

"Yes my child, I understand your displeasure. Believe me I am very displease about the matter as well." He settled Lucas on the edge of the bed and proceeded to try and undo the garment he was wearing. The white and green contraption seemed glue to Lucas and Loki could not find any belts or buckles, in their place there were strange metal buttons running down the front of his son's clothing, he hesitantly popped them open. To his horror that was not the only surprise stored for him, the cloth covering his son's private parts was strange and Loki could find no metal holders or anything else that might open them.

Praying for forgiveness from his mother, he closed his eyes and uttered a cleaning spell. Lucas stopped crying and Loki opened his eyes to a content Lucas chewing on his toes, bare for all the realm to see.

"I do hope I was not this much trouble as a child." Loki made quick work of uttering two more spells, one to replace the cloth covering Lucas and another to extinguished the old one. Lucas appeared nothing short of content as Loki did the spells, and Loki realized it was not his first time doing something of the sort.

Loki did take the time, however, to wrestle his son in the green tunic that smelled of roses, there was more than one unhappy camper by the time he was done but Loki was proud of doing this without the assistance of magic.

He picked up Lucas again and held him up so he could show him things around his chambers, being that his bed chamber consistent mostly of books he showed Lucas some old story books his mother had given him as mementos.

Lucas appeared to be as intelligent child, and he seemed to take vivid interest in everything his father was telling him. Loki noted with a proud smile how Lucas took the room in its entirety with his small green eyes, he extended his hands when he wanted to touch and feel and Loki allowed him to do so being mindful of things that could hurt him, like his knives which Lucas took a liking to.

Loki pulled down a small selection of his old picture books and let Lucas pick one for them to read, Lucas looked at all the books before shocking Loki by hitting a book with his small palm.

"You want to read about Frost Giants?" Lucas gave him a blank look before hitting the book again.

Reluctantly Loki put the rest of the books back before going back to his bed and sitting down on the edge and sitting Lucas on his legs.

"The tall tale of Beli." Loki read the cover which featured a small Jotun child sleeping amongst ice.

Loki did not quite remember the picture book from his childhood but it have been such a long time since he bothered to open the old books, he could not remember any books about the Frost Giants that did not feature them as the monsters. This book for all its crudely drawn pictures, which Lucas fascinated himself by hitting, was about a little Jotun child who lied and found himself alone and in desperate need of his family. The book had a happy ending of course, little Beli apologized for lying and got his family's love back, Loki closed the book with a sigh and hugged Lucas to his chest and wished it was that easy.

As an experience liar, Loki did not believe in the quickness of forgiveness.

Loki was pulled out of his thoughts by an insisting knocking on his bed chamber doors and winced thinking about his mother finding out about his earlier spells, to his surprise however it was not his mother that entered the room but Thor and his band of idiotic friends.

"Thor, you were not suppose-"

"Peace, Brother." Thor raised his hands in a manner of surrender and Loki found himself bristling under the scrutiny of Sif and the Warriors Three.

They all stood near the entrance, staring in what appeared to be shock at the small infant in his arms.

"Thor, you were not suppose to let this get out." Loki informed his brother angrily, Lucas not knowing how to react to the strangers took all his cues from his father resulting in a squirming and frighten baby.

Before Thor could say anything to defense himself and his friends, Volstagg walked up to Loki and snatched Lucas from his arms. Loki instinctively started to gather a spell but Thor remembering Loki's protectiveness almost tackled him to his bed to stop him.

"What a wonderful child!" Volstagg raised Lucas above him, Loki stopped fighting Thor to take stock of Lucas reaction to being held that way, to his immense dismay Lucas started giggling and talking gibberish.

It was then Loki remembered with some embarrassment that Volstagg was a father, and took more than a passing fancy to caring for his children.

If someone knew how to properly take care of a child, it was Volstagg. Loki now armed with that knowledge, allowed himself to relax and patted Thor on the arm to let him know he was okay.

Loki sat in silence while Volstagg entertained Lucas.

"Brother I have brought you food, I do believe you have skipped all your meals today. It is now after dinner time." Loki gave Thor a puzzling look before looking at his desk and finding a tray for him there right next to Lucas' bag of food, he was a little angry at himself for letting so much time pass and not feeding Lucas.

"Yes, I should feed Lucas." He stood up to request his son back but Volstagg stopped him with a look of understanding and compassion, and for a second Loki imagined this was the way all parents looked at each other.

"Fear not, I shall feed him for you. Take a second for yourself lad." Loki hesitated for a moment before feeling the hunger his body had ignored the entire day, he gave Volstagg what he hope was a grateful look before he moved to his desk and passed a container of smashed peas to Thor before he sat down to eat.

He ate absentmindedly as he watched Volstagg command Thor to stand with the container while he fed Lucas standing up, Loki allowed himself to chuckle and gave himself a moment to observe the other three warriors standing by the doors.

Fandral looked somewhat interested in the proceedings and walked slowly to Thor's side and watched as Volstagg fed Lucas. Hogun seemed his usual silent self, though his lips would twitch every so often, Loki applauded his son for making miracles happened. Sif caught his eye and walked decidedly towards him.

They stared at each other before Sif opened her mouth to speak, she hesitated and closed her mouth again and turned back to look at the spectacle that was Volstagg.

Loki was confused by Sif's action but in between his hunger and watching Lucas, he did not care much to guess Sif's internal struggle.

Lucas ate calmly until Fandral started to talk to him, Fandral was making what Loki could only assume were baby noises at Lucas. Lucas seemed unamused and by the way his small shoulders rose and fell it seemed like he was sighing in annoyance, Fandral continued to talk gibberish and Loki took note of Lucas looking between the food's container to Fandral's face a few times before he scrunched up his face.

Loki was puzzled for a second about his son's expression before the remaining food in the bowl exploded all over Fandral's face.

Loki started laughing almost immediately and Lucas gave him a look of utter delight before he started giggling himself, Fandral's face was frozen in place before Thor took pity on him and gave him a small handkerchief.

"Truly Loki he is your child."

Loki did not take stock of who told him this due to his watering eyes but he nodded in the affirmative. Once he calm down and Fandral was back to standing next to the door, and a silent Hogun, Loki witnessed an amused Thor smiling widely at Lucas.

Loki felt a pang of guilt for not allowing his brother near his son.

"Volstagg would you mind having Thor hold Lucas for a second." Thor gave him a grateful look before Volstagg instructed Thor on how to properly hold Lucas, the interaction between the two warriors amused Loki greatly but he held from making a comment about it. Thor held Lucas awkwardly but Lucas was delighted to be in his uncle's arms and played roughly with his hair.

Loki stood up and positioned himself next to his brother, he would fully admit to hovering in case something went wrong.

"Brother truly he is magnificent. I am most proud of you."

Loki did not know why the sentiment meant so much to him, Thor was bound to love his nephew, there was never any doubt but the sheer happiness in his brother's eyes made Loki proud of his son.

Behind them Sif cleared her throat and Loki sent her a questioning look, Thor seemed to get the message though and walked over to her with Lucas in his arms.

"Peace Brother, It is but a small experiment." Sif had more experience with a babe than Thor and grabbing Lucas from his arms was an easy task to her, she cradled him in her bosom and waited.

"Thor believes that perhaps...he is my child." Sif told him softly and Loki froze in place.

Never in his wildest dreams had he entertained the notion of becoming Sif's _husband_.

The court, and his parents believed Sif worthy of marrying a prince of Asgard but neither of the three parties involved agreed and as such nothing had come of it.

Or so Loki thought.

The silence in the room was palpable as they all waited for Lucas to give a sign of recognition towards Sif, Loki moved towards them with a mantra of '_no_' running through his head.

Loki did not hate Sif and Sif did not hate Loki, but neither did they like each other and marrying Sif was the most political thing Loki could do.

Lucas stared at Sif for a long time and Loki grew more worried by the second, but finally Lucas tilted his head stared at Sif for a moment longer and started crying.

Loki did not who looked more relieved, himself or Sif.

As soon as Loki got in his line of sight, Lucas extended his arms to be grabbed and Sif practically threw the babe at him before retreating to stand next to Fandral.

"Well I do believe that answers that." Fandral told them In an amused tone, his face was clean and he was obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

Loki held Lucas tightly to his chest and hummed a wordless tune not caring very much about the rest of the room's occupants, neither did it matter to him the knowledge of his future nonexistent marriage to Sif.

"Are you done?" He snapped at his brother as he continued to try and hush Lucas' cries.

Thor looked apologetic but Loki did not care, his appetite was gone and his child was crying.

"Broth-"

"Leave!" It was a harsh whisper and Thor winced but Loki did not care.

Loki did just not care about anything else but his wailing child.

Thor ushered his friends from the room, not before Volstagg apologized for the rough treatment.

The peace Loki had managed to form between his son and himself was now shattered and Lucas was inconsolable, Loki walked the room and talked like he had before but it did not help.

With a lack of options he grabbed a bottle of milk from his desk and gently coaxed Lucas into taking it, Lucas hesitantly let the rubber nipple into his mouth and drank slowly. Loki gave him a smile before taking him back to his bed, Lucas still squirmed and looked on the verge of tears though and so Loki decided maybe it was best if both of them settled in for the night.

He settled Lucas in the middle of the pillows and grabbed the blanket he had come with and wrapped his son carefully inside of it, almost immediately Lucas stopped his fussing and he gave a content little sound as he continued to drink the bottle of milk his father was holding for him.

Loki leaned and took a breath of smell from the blanket, the scent was unfamiliar to him but soothing.

"Is this how your mother smells like?" He asked his now sleepy child and Lucas perked up at the question before making another content noise.

Loki lay down next to Lucas as he continued to hold the bottle, he was face to face with his son and the sleepiness must have been contagious because Loki felt himself beginning to feel just as sleepy.

Loki's last conscious thought was to remove the empty bottle from the bed before darkness took him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work? Because I swear if it doesn't work and I'm stuck in some...alternate reality or something like Rose, I will kick alternate you in the nuts."

"Darcy, perhaps you should not speak ill towards the All Father."

"Why not?"

"Because he is in the room."

"Fine but this better work."

"Not to worry my daughter, it will."

* * *

Loki woke up feeling disoriented and stiff.

He rubbed his face with his hands and tried to orientate himself to his surroundings, the bright light coming from the balcony stung his eyes and he mumbled a spell to close the curtains.

"Open them again." He sat upright when he head his mother's voice and he turned to ask her why she was in his chambers but stumbled when he notice Lucas in her arms.

It all came back to him then.

The failed spell, finding a babe in his bed, realizing who he was.

"Is he fine?" Loki stood up too fast, almost falling from his bed.

His mother gave him an amused smile as she continued to rock Lucas.

Loki gave her a sheepish smile as she encourage him to take a bath and eat some breakfast, Loki did so unwillingly but once he was in his bath chambers washing what felt like a millennium of grime and taking a second for himself, he realized he was grateful for the chance to relaxed slightly.

He ate while his mother ran a soft, wet cloth through Lucas' body. Lucas appeared content to get the chance to cool off and Loki smiled when he shoved his toes in his mouth again, his grandmother rolling her eyes at him every time he tried to grab the cloth to play with it.

She dressed him in a different tunic, still green but long enough to be consider a dress rather than a tunic. His mother sat with him on Loki's bed while she fed him, he seemed pleased enough to be with her and Loki started to throw him funny faces every time Lucas' eyes would search the room and find him, after feeding him his mother burped him and Loki noted with some shame how he neglected to do so the day before.

Loki continued to throw funny faces at Lucas long after they were both done with their breakfast, Lucas would giggle in delight and Frigga would try to shush both of them without real passion.

Their little game did not last long however, as his father and brother entered the room.

Loki, still upset about the day before barely glanced at Thor but regarded his father with a cool smile, Odin did not pay much attention to him and instead walked towards Lucas, who he cuddled and spoke to in kind words.

Thor stood by the door, unmoving and silent. Two words Loki would never apply to his brother.

"Father, have you found anything?"

"I have not, I am afraid." Loki wanted to say his father looked apologetic for this, but in reality his father appeared content and calm while he held his grandchild.

"What is to be done then?" Loki loved his son, ever since he first saw him laying on his bed. Lucas had quickly become the center of his tiny and twisted universe, and losing him would pain him greatly but he was terrified with the knowledge that Lucas could not stay separated from his own time lest something horrible happened.

Since a young age Loki had been warned of being careful of what he entangled himself with, he wished fervently he had listened.

Lucas giggled then and Loki had to admit to himself that listening would have never worked for him.

"I will continue to search and something will be found. Worry not my son." Odin returned Lucas to his grandmother before walking towards the runes Loki had used the day before.

Loki walked with him and both discuss the choices they had, they came up with little and Loki grew frustrated over his failure to understand his own spells.

Odin put a hand on his shoulder and told him it was not his fault, but Loki shook his head and shrugged him off.

It was then his son's piercing cry ran through the air and Loki turned to see a very red in the face Lucas clinging to his emerald blanket, his mother tried to calm him but Lucas just continued to scream harder and Loki felt his heart break over his cries.

He walked over to his mother and she handed him Lucas, it appeared to help slightly but Lucas was still crying and nothing Loki did or say helped.

"What is wrong?" He turned to his mother then, who was smoothing over the blanket and she gave him a melancholic smile before she started to fold it.

"I was afraid this was going to occurred. Lucas is not accustomed to being separated from both of parents, it seems. He misses his mother."

Loki gave her a bewildered look before he felt hurt over not being enough for his son.

"Lucas loves you very much, do not ever doubt so. However he has probably never spend this much time away from his mother and he craves her, very much so like you did I when I left you in the nursery more than a fortnight." His mother tried to settle his fears but Loki felt the sting of not being able to give Lucas what he needed, his mother of all things.

Lucas continued to cry, miserable little cries that made Loki want to cry right along with him.

His father and brother left then and Loki did not have the heart to hate them for it, his mother however kept on tidying his room as if she did not know what to do with herself.

Lucas cries quieted over time but Loki suspected that was only because he was tiring himself out, Loki let a few tears run out of his own eyes during this time but wiped them quickly before his mother could see.

Loki stumbled slightly when he felt the floor shake and with a cry grabbed his mother with one hand while holding Lucas with his other arm.

By the time they had reached his bed chambers door, the shaking had stopped and Loki was fearful of turning around and seeing the damage.

His mother, who he was trying to shield with his body, gave a small gasp before curiosity won out and he turned around.

She was standing on the runes, her gold dress glimmering in the light of day, her smile called him and before he knew it he was standing next to her, handing her a tired but happy Lucas.

"My baby." She hugged Lucas to her chest and he relaxed, no longer craving something he did not have.

"Did you miss me? I missed you a lot. What are you wearing? Is that a dress?" Lucas looked beyond tired but his mother's voice seemed like an anchor in consciousness for he refused to go to sleep.

Loki felt his mother's hand grabbing his own, he tore his eyes away from his future son and wife to look at her. Frigga was beaming at him and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she retreated from his chambers.

Loki fidgeted for something to do or say, his future wife was still talking to Lucas so Loki took the time to study her instead.

Her golden dress was not unlike the ones his mother usually wore and her hair was pull back into a high ponytail, dark brown hair falling behind her back in long waves. He finally understood where Lucas got his hair, his full lips, the shape of his eyes. Lucas may have gotten his father's eyes and nose but the rest was all his mother's.

Loki had to admit to himself in an entire superficial level that she was quite beautiful, there was something off about her though that bother Loki. Her body was fuller than any of the Aesir women, even Sif who was a warrior and thus trained quite vigorously was still slender and petite. The woman before him was not Aesir, she could not possibly be, Loki admire her mannerisms to note how differently she held herself from any other Lady he had met, half the words coming out of her mouth he did not understand and the other half appeared to hold a different meaning to her.

"Look at you all grumpy, did you not have a good time with your dad then? But wait..." She held Lucas at arms' length and inspected him and then to Loki's surprise she turned to give him an intense glare, "Did you use magic on him?"

"I...am... was I not suppose to?" Loki realized with horror that he was at a loss for words.

"No you're not but I guess I can let it slide this time since you didn't actually know about it." She gave him a quirky smile as Lucas finally settled on her chest and felt into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm Darcy by the way." Saying so she moved towards the bed and lay Lucas down on the mountain of pillows.

"Loki Odinson." He replied out of habit and winced once he realized what he had done.

She laughed and walked to stand in front of him.

"I know." She extended a hand and touched his cheek, her skin was soft and warm and Loki leaned into her touch just like Lucas had done the day before with him.

"Are you grumpy too?" He gave her a puzzling look and she chuckled in amusement.

"I'm asking because your eyes are red." She wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with her finger.

"He was wailing, my mother said...he wanted you." He became uncomfortable then, too hot in his own skin but she seemed to know what was wrong and stepped away to give him space.

"Are you Vanir?" He wanted to pull her back in but also tell her to move away and never get close again.

"Why do you ask?" Her smile was full of amusement.

"I do not wish to offend you, your... ummm... appearance does not strike me as Aesir." He was losing his voice, he could barely look at her and he was losing his voice.

"I get that a lot." Her smile of amusement did not go away and Loki became a little less apprehensive about her.

"So of the Vanir then?" He played with his fingers, twisting and pulling them into each other, terrified of learning more about her in case she might not be what he barely started to dream about.

"Yeah I get that a lot too. Is mostly because of the booty." She shrugged before getting closer again.

She showed him a handkerchief before leaning closer and cleaning his face, he relaxed into her touch and breath her in and yes the same smell from the blanket. Loki smiled and closed his eyes and let her touch his face at her leisure.

"Do I love you?" He did not notice what he blurted out until it was too late to take it back.

"Yes." She did not hesitate, she simply gave him an answer that she believed to be true.

"I am an excellent liar." He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of always living in a lie.

"Not with me. I know you Loki, otherwise I never would have chosen you." He opened his eyes and could not see her because of the fresh tears there.

She continued to wiped his tears as they came and once she consider herself done she gave him a peck of a kiss on his nose, told him she loved him and that everything was going to be okay before she moved to check on Lucas.

He did not believe her and he pulled her back into him to tell her so, except the words did not come.

"I am not accustomed to crying this much." He said instead feeling like someone should know of this new discovery.

"I've seen you cry before. When you asked me to be your wife, when Lucas was born. Lots of times." She was telling him not be ashamed of it and Loki felt inclined to accommodate her.

His hand was clutching her arm from where he pulled her back and they stood face to face before she took the first step to help him deal with his own insecurities.

Her lips were chaste against his but even then he could feel the spark of what they would eventually have cemented there, just a tiny spark but Loki knew that even the smallest of magic could create fireworks.

She did not go further though he wanted to, his biggest desire was to see if she tasted as good as she smelled but she pulled back and allowed him to conquer the new emotions running through him.

He stood dumbfounded as she let go to go check on Lucas.

He no longer had tears in his eyes but his heart was painfully thumping in his chest, he put a hand there to calm it down but found his hands were shaking.

Then his family entered the room again and he lost track of what was happening.

His mother pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed and left him alone with Thor, she walked back to Odin and a fast talking Darcy.

"Peace, Brother." Thor told him weakly before he continued, "Father suggested I apologized for yesterday. There was no need to involve the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif."

Loki knew that as far as apologize went this was the closest he would get from his brother, so he nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Thor, believing himself to be forgiven, rambled about his future wife and did Loki think she would tell him about his own future?

Loki scoffed at his brother before he really thought about it and realized that yes, perhaps they should ask her about his future. Loki could appreciate the fact the Norns were giving him a second chance to learn about Thor's impending coronation or perhaps, Loki mused, this was the way the spell was suppose to work all along.

Odin and Frigga finished their short conference with his future wife and motioned Loki and Thor to joined them.

"I know now what needs to be done." Odin said cryptically and Loki waited to see if he would share, he did not and Loki held in a sigh of resignation.

Darcy once again knowing what what wrong with him put a comforting hand on his arm, giving him an understanding smile.

"Dear wife you know what to do, Thor gather your friends in the throne room I will be there shortly. Loki you may have a private moment to say goodbye." It took Loki a second to understand what his father was saying but once he did he wanted to cry again.

Thor left but his mother lingered to give Darcy a hug and kiss goodbye, she then approached to the bed and kiss Lucas on the forehead, there were tears in her eyes but she exited the room too quickly for any them to console her.

Darcy took his hand and motioned him towards the bed, where Lucas still slept peacefully.

"I must ask... in behalf of my brother about his future." Pulling on someone's heartstrings to learn what he wanted had always been a favorite trick of Loki's but it appeared his wife was not fazed by it.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea. In fact I know what you want to know and it's really not a good idea." She patted his cheek in consolation before grabbing a sleeping Lucas in her arms.

She motioned him for take the babe and Loki tried to do so delicately, he succeeded and Lucas kept on sleeping in his father's arms.

"We call him Luke because in my family the first male has to have their dad's name but since Loki Lokison would sound beyond weird we decided to name him Lucas." Darcy explained softly.

"I see." Though he really did not.

"Yeah you were not excited but I convinced you." She gave him a wide smile and he returned it in kind.

"Am I to carry this with me until I meet you?" He asked her while he stared at Lucas.

"Oh well...actually..." She looked behind her and he turned to see the his father magicking away any things that had touched Lucas.

He held Lucas tighter when he realized what it meant.

"I will not remember." Loki kissed Lucas on the forehead and breathe in his smell, trying to cling to something. Anything at all.

"I wish you would but future you doesn't remember and we think it hurt you more if you did than if you didn't." She explained compassionately but Loki shook his head and turned away from her.

"It is cruel." He declared.

"Is it?" She asked quietly from behind him and he turned when he noticed the mournful tone in her voice, she was fanning her face trying to not cry.

"I wish you would because I would love for you to have something to hold onto once we're not here, you have told me before how much Lucas and me have you changed your life. I want you have that hope Loki I really do, I want nothing more but the reality is that things have to happened a certain way for this, for us to become true. Please hold on okay? Lucas and me will be here soon." She took his face in her hands and gave him another chaste kiss, Loki closed his eyes savoring the small moment of completeness he was experiencing.

Nothing else mattered, he realized, no matter what happened in his future, or with Thor's coronation. He would have this one day, something he thought impossible not a fortnight ago becoming true. One day he would have this and no one could take that away from him.

They were not a lie, not something his mind made up to comfort him, the weight in his arms reminded him there was a brighter future for him.

"Lucas open your eyes, let me see you one last time." He begged once Odin told him everything was ready, Lucas complied and his eyes fluttered open.

Lucas stared at his father for a few moments before Darcy made soft cooing sounds and Lucas smiled in appreciation. Loki beamed at him and gave him one last lingering kiss on his forehead before Darcy took Lucas from him.

She gathered Lucas in the blanket he had come in and then took the garment Lucas had been wearing and stood inside the runes.

"We love you." She told him one last time and then they were gone.

No shaking, no warning, just gone.

"And I you."

* * *

Darcy was gone just a few moments but it was enough time for Odin to put a hand to his shoulder and let him remember.

He almost buckled under the pressure of it, the emotions that had once made him doubt his own sanity finally explained, all those odd sounds and flashes from his dreams not his imagination but the memories stolen from him.

Once Darcy was back he wasted no time in gathering her and Luke in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He murmured like a broken record as he peppered kisses on Darcy's face, Luke amused by his antics giggled from his mother's arms.

He did not hear his father ushered everyone out of his bed chambers but by the time he had his son back in his arms and his wife by his side, they were alone and Loki was grateful.

"Well that was something." Darcy told him as she traded the gold dress for jeans and a tank top.

"I remembered." He told her dreamily as he ran his finger through Lucas' face.

"I figured as much, that means the only people that remembered about Lucas were your parents."

"And Heimdall." Loki was a little bothered by that fact but tried not to let it show.

"Yeah I kind of figured that too." Darcy told him patiently.

"I wish I would have always known." Luke was wide awake and trying to take a fist full of his father's hair.

"No you don't."

Loki distracted Luke from his hair by creating small butterflies in front of him.

Loki thought about it and realized Darcy was right, the knowledge of his future wife and child would have consumed him, made him forget about the coronation and therefore the very reason he was standing with his son in his arms.

"Indeed." He answered simply before moving to the bed and sitting against the headboard, a playful Luke leaning against his chest.

"Admit it, I'm right. It's like all those legends they used to teach us in school and movies too, don't mess with time. Of course if someone was going to break that rule is was going to be you." Darcy told him as she moved Luke so she could lean against Loki's chest while Luke sat between her legs, still playing with the magical butterflies.

Loki laughed and hugged her around the waist which reminded him of something else.

"Oh have I given you my congratulations yet?"

"For?" She tilted her head back so she could look at him.

"Your pregnancy of course." He had expected some shock, a scream maybe, something besides the smug look on her face.

"Well yes thank you, you know I was wondering when you were gonna catch up."

"You knew?" He was somewhere between amused and flabbergasted.

"You didn't?" She replied mockingly, wide smile on her face.

"You minx." He told her before he tried to tickle her, Darcy moved with enough time to avoid him though this resulted in her taking Luke.

Luke laughed as Darcy ran with him through the room, Loki followed teasingly behind her until Darcy's back hit one of his bookcases and several books went flying.

Thankfully none of the books hit Luke or Darcy but as Loki stopped their game to pick up the books Luke became excited and extended his hands for one of them. Loki inspected the books until he noticed a picture book about a little Jotun named Beli.

"Let us go read you a story then you smart, wonderful child."

* * *

Loki was incensed at himself.

The spell should have worked but it did not and now he had nothing to show his brother what a terrible idea it for him to inherit the throne.

He paced his room and tried to think of something else, time was running short, there was not much else he could do.

He bumped into his bedside table and heard a thump as something hit the floor, without much thought he picked up to put it back but realized it was a book and a light one at that.

Loki looked at the cover in confusion and wondered from where it had come from, he shrugged and turned to put it back but then he glanced back at the cover and realized what it was about.

Frost Giants.

Loki smiled as an idea blossom in his mind.

* * *

**And thus Luke ensures his own creation.**


End file.
